The peripheral blood mononuclear cells of 35 normal individuals have been isolated and analyzed via flow cytometry. Commercially available reagents for T cell subsets were used to stain the cells. A comparison of Ortho, Becton-Dickinson, and Coulter reagents is also complete. The routine alignment and standardization of the EPICS V flow cytometer has also been completed. Approximately 50 patient samples have also been analyzed.